


Tied to the Floor

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested "sequel" to my Chained To The Wall fic from Shadowcyrse over at Fanfiction.net  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to the Floor

The breath rushed out of Eridan’s lungs as his back hit the wall with a thud before sliding to the ground in a heap.  As he sat there panting for a moment, a dark figure appeared lumbering over him.

“That’s what ya get, motherfucker,” Gamzee’s voice was deeper than normal, and the usually heavy drawl of his voice was now saturated with a psychosis that was matched by the wild look in his eyes, “Maybe next time you’ll hold still like I tell ya to.”

“Fuck you, Gam,” Eridan smirked from the floor, his chest heaving.

“Not this time,” Gamzee grabbed Eridan by the horns and dragged the other troll to his feet, slamming him into the wall and pinning him there with his own body before sinking his sharp teething into Eridan’s shoulder, purple blood gushing from the open wound and spilling down his bare chest, his shirt in a shredded pile by the door.

Eridan cried out in pain and knocked his head against the other boy’s, dislodging him from his neck with a spurt of blood and curses.  As Gamzee righted himself, Eridan rolled his shoulder painfully, snapping his neck to the side with a crunch of popping vertebrae before leveling his purple tinged eyes with indigo ones.  Gamzee growled deeply and charged Eridan, planting his shoulder into the troll’s chest and sending him crashing into a plush sofa, toppling the piece of furniture with the crunch of broken wood.  With a leap, Gamzee landed on the other side of the couch and grabbed Eridan by his shoulder, pulling him up roughly.

“Come on, Motherfuck,” Gamzee growled, “You’re not even trying!”

Gamzee threw a right hook straight towards Eridan’s face, but it was caught in midair and swung behind the troll’s back as a blur of grey whipped around him.  Eridan pressed Gamzee’s arm further up the other boy’s back, straining the muscles, and grabbing one of Gamzee’s massive horns and yanking it to his ear was at Eridan’s lips.

“That wwas my favorite fuckin couch,” Eridan hissed as he pulled Gamzee’s arm higher, the tendons stretched beyond normal, causing the boy under him the groan and jerk.

With a mighty shove, Eridan sent the indigo blood headlong into the ruined sofa before jumping onto his back and grabbing him by the horns and pulling them back, forcing Gamzee’s back to bend painfully.  But the other troll only laughed.

“That’s it, Motherfucker,” His voice was strained due to the position.

“Sick fuck,” Eridan spat down at his captive.

Suddenly a pair of feet wound their way around Eridan’s torso and pulled him back off of Gamzee.  Eridan had forgotten how flexible the other troll was, and combined with his lanky form it had proven quite the match on the two times before that the two had enacted their kismesitude.  But those two times had been planned.  When Gamzee had just shown up at his door, eyes wild and shirtless, Eridan had been caught off guard.  His shirt had been shredded in the initial scuffle and his pants hadn’t fared much better, and his living room looks like a war zone.  But Eridan wasn’t making it easy for Gamzee, unprepared or not.

As Gamzee righted himself, he looked around frantically for the other troll, but Eridan had disappeared, “Where’d you go, motherfucker?”

As Gamzee crossed the room, he never saw Eridan hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling, only felt him land on his back and wrestle his arms behind his back.  Eridan had learned a trick or two having both a kismesis and a matesprit who could easily overpower him.  This one he had picked up from Gamzee’s second visit when the indigo blood had used the light fixture as a trapeze.  Now, using the precious few seconds he had while Gamzee laid stunned under him; Eridan quickly wound his scarf around the other troll’s hands rendering him bound.  While Gamzee struggled and lashed with his arms, trying to free himself, Eridan grabbed a nearby chord of a destroyed table lamp and wrapped it around Gamzee’s feet, making sure the nimble troll was completely immobile.

“Unfair, motherfucker,” Gamzee swore and jerked in his bonds but they held tight.

Eridan rolled off and caught his breath, “All is fair in lovve and wwar.”

Eridan sat there thinking for a second, Gamzee panting and straining against his bonds the only sound.  Suddenly a wicked smile crossed the purple blooded troll’s lips and he jumped up, exiting the room and returning quickly with a pair of small metal shackled in his hands.  He sat hard on Gamzee’s back and pulled at the bigger troll’s horns again, pulling his head back before latching the cuffs around each horn securely.  Gamzee swore and tried to twist away and gouge Eridan, but the other troll back away in time and pulled the leash like chain hard causing Gamzee to yelp in pain.

“Noww ya gonna behavve like a good little wwiggler?” Eridan’s voice was smug.

“Fuck you,” Gamzee spit, audibly irritated with the turning of the tables.

“Oh no,” Eridan’s voice was low and sultry and the metal of his belt clicked as he undid the latch, “I think it’s you wwho’ll be gettin’ fucked.”

Gamzee’s breath hitched and he jerked his head to the side, his wild eyes taking on a panicked look as he searched Eridan’s smirk and half lidded eyes.  Eridan stood and walked slowly to stand in front of Gamzee, the leash held tightly in his grip.  Once he was situated in front of his captive, Eridan let what remained of his pants fall to the floor before tugging lightly on the chain.

“But first you’re gonna make up for the mess ya made of my house,” Eridan pulled until Gamzee was kneeling in front of him before leaning down and baring his teeth, “And don’t evven think about bittin’ me, as I took the liberty a makin’ some adjustments to this thing.”

As if to emphasize his words Eridan pressed the end of the leash handle and a current of electricity shot through the metal and made Gamzee jump and twitch in pain.  Eridan pulled at the chain and brought the indigo blooded troll right up to his quickly stiffening cock.  Gamzee looked up at him with pure hatred, but when Eridan ghosted his hand over the button again, he relented and reluctantly opened his mouth.  Carefully, Eridan pushed his hips forward until Gamzee’s mouth closed around his flesh with a warm wet sucking noise.  Eridan looked on amusedly and let his head lull to the side a bit as the bigger troll bobbed up and down on his shaft, twisting his head and swirling his tongue.  After a few moments, Eridan pulled the other boy off of him and into a standing position.  Gamzee leaned down and crushed his lips into Eridan’s who moaned into the kiss before pulled back suddenly as Gamzee bit his lips.

“Fuck!” Eridan spat purple blood onto the floor as the taller troll smiled ruefully.

With a yank of the chain and a swift kick to the back, Eridan maneuvered Gamzee so he was bent over a partly broken end table.  Racking his nails across the other trolls back, Eridan smiled triumphantly as Gamzee sucked in a hissy breath and indigo blood rushed from pinprick scratches and pooled on his back.  Smearing his hand across the wound, Eridan made sure his hand was slick with the liquid before rubbing his fingers between Gamzee’s cleft cheeks, eliciting a whimper from the bound troll as his fingers slid over the pucker of his nook.  Eridan quickly slid first one, then two, and quickly a third finger into the bigger troll, pulling on the horn chain when Gamzee tried to scoot away or stand up.

“Come into my house uninvited?” Eridan’s voice was thick and husky as he lined his pulsing bulge up with Gamzee’s nook, “Then I guess this makes us evven.”

With that, Eridan rammed his cock deep into Gamzee who whimpered and cried in pain before moaning in pleasure.  Eridan pulled out and rammed harder, making Gamzee shudder under him.  Eridan’s head fell backward and his eyes closed as he repeatedly battered the indigo blooded troll’s nook.  As Eridan felt a heat building up in his lower belly, a voice made his head jerk to the door.

“ED?” Sollux stepped through the remnants of what had once been Eridan’s front door and gasped, “Holy fuck.  Uh, thorry to interrupt.”

“Nonsense,” Eridan smirked at his matesprit, “just in time to watch me pail this pathetic land dweller.”

Eridan pulled Gamzee up as he continued to fuck him, reaching around to grab the other troll’s neglected bulge which was dripping with indigo precum, causing the troll to growl and buck into his hand.

“Sol,” Eridan smirked, “Be a dear and get the bucket?”

Sollux smirked and grabbed a metal pail from under a few of the door planks.  Gamzee had known what he wanted when he had showed up and he came plenty prepared.  Sollux slowly walked over and examined the two naked boys as Eridan continued to fuck Gamzee with brutal force, the sound of slapping skin and grunts obviously turning the yellow blooded troll on, a hard bugle quickly forming in his jeans.  Gamzee blushed as Sollux set the bucket down in front of him, humiliation at his currently helpless state evident.

“Shouldn’t have let get you tied up,” Sollux chuckled.

“Motherfucker worked for it,” Gamzee grunted as Eridan thrust into him harder, “Shit, man… so close.”

Sollux reached between the two trolls and undid the binding on Gamzee’s hands.  If he tried anything, Sollux had his psionics so Eridan wasn’t too worried.  Gamzee did however reach back and grip Eridan’s shoulder, his nails digging into the skin as his teeth clenched.  Eridan bit into the larger troll’s back, drawing rivulets of indigo blood and growling against his skin.  Sollux took the initiative and sent little waves of blue and red psionic energy pulsing through both boy’s horns, wrapping a hand firmly around Gamzee’s bulge and pumping it a few times before the boy cried out as he came forcefully into to bucket under him.  As Gamzee’s body squeezed around him, Eridan gave one last mighty thrust before pulling out and sending his genetic material spilling into the waiting vessel, hissing as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Sollux stepped back, taking the bucket with him and went to sit on a slightly damaged armchair.  Gamzee’s grip on Eridan’s shoulder lessened as the purple blooded troll panted into his back, pressing feathery kisses on the hot skin.  Eridan snaked a hand around to Gamzee’s stomach and squeezed softly, mumbling into his back.

“Better?”

“Yeah, motherfucker,” the drawl had returned to Gamzee’s voice and he turned around revealing his eyes had glazed back over, “Thanks.”

The taller boy bent down and untied his feet, though in all the ruckus they had loosened considerably.  Once he was free, he stood and kissed Eridan with a smile.  Eridan removed the chain from his horns and brushed a finger down Gamzee’s cheek.

“Get outta here,” Eridan sighed, “I gotta clean this mess up.  Besides I’m sure Tavv is missin’ you.”

“Motherfucken miracle, that troll,” Gamzee smiled dully and shook his head, “Peace.”

Gamzee opened his miracle sylladex and withdrew a pair of pants and an orange Faygo before disappearing out the door.  Eridan sighed and strolled over to Sollux who was sitting smiling in the chair.

“Wwhat you lookin’ at?”

“Jutht a beautiful thight,” Sollux smirked as his eyes purposefully trailed up and down his matesprit’s body.

“Wwell come on,” Eridan smirked as he tugged at Sollux’s hand, “This beautiful sight needs some pityin’ before he has to clean this mess up.”

Sollux stood and kissed Eridan passionately before allowing himself to be led off into a different, more comfortable room, a grin dancing across his lips the whole way.


End file.
